


Let's pretend it didn't happen

by AbbyBoo55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Gay Keith (Voltron), I wrote this before knowing about Shiro and Adam so, Ill had more tags later, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Team Bonding, couch pile, minor shallura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyBoo55/pseuds/AbbyBoo55
Summary: The castle system fucked up again and the paladin's room are too cold for them to sleep In. So Coran manage to create a big bed with the couches and everybody's just sleeping there as a team. (a little more closer than they would like to admit)Lance take advantage of the situation and try to get closer to Keith while everybody else is asleep.Keith doesn't mind at all~Like if you want some cuddle and fluff don't go anywhere, you're at the right place.





	Let's pretend it didn't happen

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first fanfic
> 
> sorry if my English is bad(especially verbs)
> 
> I wrote this because of a fanart I saw, I'll put the link when I'll find the artist

Lance was in his room, laying on his bed, like usual after his training session. He just wanted to rest a little. His training had been so weird, he was trying not to think about it too much. It hadn't been very different from is usual session, like not harder or anything... No, no it wasn't that. The problem was the fact that _Keith_ had been there too!

 

 

The fact that Lance was bi wasn't a secret for anyone. He had discovered it himself at the garrison, he had started to notice he had interest in boys too and so he just roll with. Trying to date his crushes ( either boys and girls). So he wasn't hiding it on the ship, Lance liked to flirt with people and you gotta admit it at some point, in space it isn't the choice that is missing. He didn't care if the person was a girl or a boy, honestly and sometime it was hard to tell so he didn't bother with that. He was flirting with everyone, he even tried with Keith, but that emo mullet didn't look affected at all, or he would look annoyed by Lance's flirt.

 

 

It wasn't hard to notice Keith, with a mullet like this, everybody could easily find his cute face. The attention is always on him! And he doesn't even want it. He's the best at everything without even trying, since forever. It's making lance crazy. A perfect bod, super strength, the best pilot… Lance's blood was boiling just to think about it.

 

It wasn't fair! He was always making efforts, but it never seemed to be good enough and Keith succeeds, just like that!

 

  
_It's just so unfair. Why does everything have to be like this? Couldn't they just become friends?_

 

No wait, they just can't be friends. They can't stay together, in the same room, without fighting each other. He can't even flirt with Keith!

 

Lance groaned and turn around in his bed. He never really wanted that rivalry with Keith, but he couldn't help it.

 

He wanted to be better, to be the best, he wanted people to notice him, not Keith to hate him. But here they are...

 

Well, Lance had to admit, he wasn't sure anymore of what was going on between them right now… It all changed this morning, during the training session.

 

Keith just had to be in the room to distract him. LANCE WAS SURE HE WAS DOING IT ON PURPOSE!

 

 

____

 

 

*During the training session*

 

 

  
Lance was fighting an altean robot with his bayard, trying not to be punched, when he heard the door of the training sliding open. He turn around, yelling a stop for the robot, only to see that Keith had just enter the room.

 

Lance felt the a bit panic rise in his chest, he didn't want Keith here. Especially not when it allows Keith to make fun of him, because he was better than him at fighting men-to-men or anything.

 

''What are you doing here mulet ? That's my hour of training!'' Lance said angrily. They're supposed to respect each other schedule, and Keith had just finished his turn.

 

''Will you shut up about my hair three seconds ? God-'' He took a deep breath to calm himself. ''I just forgot my Bayard there'' He pointed over a bench that was across the room, where a red Bayard was effectively laying.

 

Lance didn't even notice it was there.

 

''Just came to get it back, didn't want to disturb your….'' He eyed Lance playfully. ''Hard work'' he said with a little smirk.

 

A groan of frustration escaped Lance lips and he let out a little ''hmpff'', turning his head back at the unmoving robot.

 

Keith started walking toward his Bayard. Lance just wanted to get out of the room now. It didn't matter why Keith was really here, after getting his Bayard back, he would probably watch Lance train and fight the robot and he would probably want to see Lance fail too, so he could laugh at him or something. Lance didn't need that.

 

Training was Keith's force. Not Lance's, so he needed to practise, if he ever wanted to reach Keith's level. But with him here, there was no way Lance could train correctly without being distracted. So he just wished that Keith would leave soon.

 

Unfortunately, that's not exactly what happen...

  
Keith didn't leave.

  
Lance got distracted.

  
And they ended up fighting each other, again.

 

Yes, they can't stay together 3 seconds without arguing so what ??

 

Lance lost the fight. BUT IT WASN'T HIS FAULT, IT WAS KEITH'S!

 

_like always right?_ Lance thought

 

Normally, they would never fight physically, but today, Lance wasn't in the mood to deal with Keith.

 

The fight was ok at first, it looked more like they were sparing than anything, but then, 2 things happen.

  
Keith punched Lance straight in the jaw making him fall on the ground.

Lance grabbed Keith's wrist, driving Keith on the ground with him.

  
Result : Lance was laying on his back with Keith above him, straddling his hips.

 

 

A malicious flash cross Keith's gaze, He grinned.

 

_fuck_

 

Lance knew he had actually lost the fight when Keith pinned his hands above his head, hard and pushed more pressure on his hips(and by pressure Lance means that Keith's _ass_ was pressing on his groin). Keith refused to move until Lance would actually admitted that he had lost.

 

_Damn, this is kinda_   _hot._ Lance thought

 

So that's how he ended up, all flustered underneath a proud and confused Keith.

 

''G-get off!''

 

  
''Hm? What was that? I can't hear you~''

 

  
''Keith. Get. Off. Now."

 

  
''Nope'' He said popping the P. He was playing with Lance. ''Not until you said it''

 

  
He knew exactly  what Keith was waiting for, he just didn't want to say it.

 

  
''please..?'' Lance plead innocently

 

  
Keith chuckles, the evil grin back on his face ''No, the other thing''

 

  
Keith tighten his grip around Lance's wrists and pressed his ass harder on his crotch. Making Lance squirm under him.

 

_God, was he doing it on purpose?!_

 

  
''C'mon you know what I'm waiting for~''

 

it was getting dangerous. Lance's face was about to combust and it didn't seem to bother Keith 'cause he was still waiting, ass locked firmly on Lance's groin. Pressuring, torturing Lance. He couldn't stop fidgeting under Keith, creating some friction between them. Lance was sure he was going to die like this.

 

_Holy shit, he had to get up and NOW!_

 

''OK ok… I lost, you won, again. NOW COULD YOU GET OFF, PLEASE ?!'' Lance can feel his face burning. He know he is probably as red as.. well,  _Red_ right now. He just hopped Keith wouldn't notice. _It was hard not to!_

 

Anyway, Keith finally got up, with a satisfying smile on his face. Lance, for his part, stayed on the ground for a little bit. He was trying to calm himself down. He sat up at least, to look at Keith.

 

He was looking back at Lance, with some curiosity in his eyes and a little bit of... worry ? Almost unnoticeable.

 

''Are you sure I didn't hurt you ? Your face is really red''

 

_Fuck, he noticed_

 

''No, no I'm fine. You didn't hit me that hard, you know. You're not as strong as you think you are...'' He chuckles nervously, his eyes diverting on the side. Lance was lying through his teeth . Who was he even trying to fool? Surely not Keith.

 

''well if it hurts that much, you should probably go see Coran'' 

 

He held a hand at Lance, still siting on the ground. He took it, to help himself off the ground. But once Lance was back on his feet, Keith didn't let go of his hand. Instead, he took a step closer to Lance, his free hand reaching for his jaw. He cup it softly, allowing himself to see the damage he had done on his face.   

 

Lance froze. His face reached a new shade of red that he was sure, was still unknow on earth.  _Why was is heart beating so fast?_ And what was he supposed to do now?? He didn't know. So he just stared at Keith, completely unable to move or say anything. He was so close, he had never been this close to Keith before. He looked so beautiful when he was concentrated like this. His brow frowned in concentration, those cute purple eyes narrowed to make sure Lance was ok and his lips. Those kissable lips that looked so soft- 

 

_Wow. WAIT, WHAT?! No, nononono not going there!_

 

Suddenly, Keith's hand is gone from his face and he let go of his hand too. It shacked Lance out of his thought, bringing him back to reality. Keith's soft gesture had ended as fast as it started. 

 

''It's ok, you'll be fine'' he sounded a little relieved at that. Then, Keith looked away and mumble, more to himself than for Lance to hear ''I knew I wouldn't hurt you''

 

_what was that supposed to mean?_

 

''You should really go to Coran though. 'Cause your face is still really red''

 

With that said, Keith turned around and left the room. Leaving a total confused and flushed Lance, still incapable to move.

 

_What. the hell. was that??_ Lance stood, unmoving, where Keith left him. Watching the door, he was still trying to calm down his heartbeat and processing what had just happen right now... 

 

 

 

 

_He had wanted to kiss Keith_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the second chapter soon. I wanted to write a fanfic about 2 boys getting closer in their sleep so hey, why not xD
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked it :) don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it.
> 
>  
> 
> you can find me on insta : AbbyBoo55


End file.
